


seven stitches

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, But I Guess This Answers Whether Oikawa Spits Or Swallows, Gore, Gross, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Probably Not A Blowjob, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Zombie Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa get left for dead, again.Oikawa is on clean-up and stitch-up duty, again.(Iwaizumi is a zombie who comes undone and Oikawa is a vampire who cleans him up very, very diligently.)





	seven stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> day one: gifts from the heart (and other places)  
> fingers / eyes / back / **loops of gut** / a map of veins / **tongue** / sinew / heart
> 
> written for [iwaoi horror week!](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com)

“That’s disgusting, Shittykawa.”

 

“No, _you’re_ disgusting.” Oikawa wrinkles his nose as he sticks his tongue out. “Sour meat Iwa-chan. Chunky blood Iwa-chan. Nasty, nasty Iwa-chan.” Blood freckles his mouth where Oikawa’s fangs had earlier missed the vein and hit the bone; it smears into thin red lines across his pale cheek as he licks delicately at the bulge of grey gut that loops from the knife slash across Iwaizumi’s belly. Thick, broken stitches poke out like fat little worms as the skin slowly curls back in rough patches, edges black and crackling from the touch of that silver blade. Oikawa huffs. _Ugh. Annoying_. “Oikawa-san always has to do everything.”

 

It had been a bad night for hunting under the full moon; the city spills over with greed for even the little bit of magic that lives in their bones. They had run into that goody-two-shoes of a witch, the one Oikawa always sneers after as his bratty familiar from long ago, and the witch’s magic had left them for dead again, hungrier than ever. It’s only a small consolation that the witch now has fresh teeth marks running jagged across his shoulder bone; they’ll make sure to bleed him dry next time. Crack the marrow from his stupid little wings. Suck the rich red blood from the meat of his tongue.

 

Moonlight weaves in and out of the narrow alleyway where Iwaizumi is slumped against a wall, Oikawa nestled in between his legs as he inspects him, and by the slow path of the moon that Iwaizumi has been tracking across the clouds, they need to leave soon, they need to leave _now_ , before the hunters smell the leaking bile from Iwaizumi’s broken seams, come scavenge Oikawa’s pale long limbs for parts.

 

“Eat it or don’t eat it, I don’t give a shit,” Iwaizumi grunts as Oikawa’s long fingers slowly peel back the skin a little more. The cool evening air seeps into the little wet spaces between the coils of his gut; too cold now, too open, something inside him prickles deep and unsettled. “We gotta go.”

 

“Don’t be so crude, Iwa-chan.” A thin layer of fat is exposed white and glistening under the skin and Oikawa pokes around it with two fingers. Black red blood pools up in clusters like evening dew, wet and round and ready to burst, but everything is still tight and springy to the touch; Iwaizumi smells only of wet earth and raw meat and salt. _Good. No punctures._ Oikawa is still going to eat that witch’s tongue next time he sees him, though, just to return the special favour. “If I sew you back up with silver leaching inside you, you’ll just fall apart again.” He bends low over Iwaizumi’s lap, tongue pressed flat against the dark blood and the white fat and the loop of grey, pleasantly tight gut. The tips of his fangs glow white in the moonlight as he smiles slow and sweet behind the swell in Iwaizumi’s lap. “You should be crying with joy to receive such superior boyfriend service.”

 

Dead black veins scrawl across the surface of the intestine, and black stitches too, from the previous times that Oikawa had to sew Iwaizumi up, the all-too familiar feel of long fingers working meticulous and precise to thread Iwaizumi back together again from the inside. His tongue goes slow over the surface of his old work now, slick with the way Oikawa drools slightly with the soft gut meat filling his mouth, and each time his tongue glides over a little bump of stitching, he feels Iwaizumi’s hands hover near his face.

 

“Watch the teeth, will you.” Iwaizumi’s low voice barely trembles at all. “Tooru,” he adds, softly, after Oikawa looks up deliberately to scrunch his nose at him, huffing cold air over the cooling flaps of his open belly. Oikawa is lapping at a coil of gut tucked against a patch of blackened skin, tongue kitten-light as he dips the tip in and out of the tight loop of meat. He's careful to catch every tingle of silver, and Iwaizumi tenses despite himself, back pressing into the wall at the cold air and the cold, cold tip of Oikawa’s tongue pushing inside him. Oikawa’s long fingers rest against his hip like brands of ice, almost burning now with how the silver lights his blood up with an even more unnatural fever, and Iwaizumi feels the meat of his gut burn with it, heat and ice pooling deep inside his bones as the silver gets lapped up, dangling shining and white from Oikawa’s tongue in the low light.

 

“See, you can always trust in Oikawa-san,” Oikawa hums as he presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s intestine before tucking him back in with gentle fingers. He spits the silver into a little pool of cooling spit beside them and pulls out a needle and black thread.

 

In the distance, they can hear the rustling of a murder of crows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on the official Halloween art](http://78.media.tumblr.com/fd6b7ab82170d0fdee543dbcb1442418/tumblr_oyd8xnPWAF1sat18ao1_1280.jpg).
> 
> There is absolutely no reason for this mess except Miyu pushed me off this cliff and it's halfway theirs in heart anyway!! But also: I couldn't have done it without Miyu and Ellie holding my paw this entire time. Thank you.
> 
> (I'm sure little witch Tobio-chan will be perfectly fine.)


End file.
